


A Man of Depth and A Tricky One

by losercandy (pacificaxe)



Category: Press Gang
Genre: Fluff, M/M, beginning relationship, i'm sorry i'm gay and i like mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificaxe/pseuds/losercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Colin, why are you here?”<br/>Colin stared back, then looked around like it was obvious.<br/>“Colin?” Kenny sighed. “Is this a dream or something?”<br/>Colin grinned. “Do you often dream of me, Kenny?”</p><p>Colin fucks up, Kenny just wants to go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Depth and A Tricky One

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a sequel to my last fic (lmao i've seen 3 seasons of Press Gang since I wrote that, help me GOD) but there's no rules here, you don't have to have read it for this to make sense.

Kenny sat up with a start, his heavy breathing and his pounding heart momentarily drowning out the sound that woke him in the first place. It sounded like voices were coming from down the hall. He almost called out to see if it was his mum and dad but thought better of it. In the back of his mind he knew he’d probably just be cursing himself later for being paranoid, but in the moment… He turned the corner and saw light from the TV pouring into the landing. He tip-toed down the stairs, and saw a figure sitting in his father’s chair. The person laughed, and Kenny knew in an instant whose it was.

 

“Colin?” 

 

Colin’s head jerked around, still laughing, then laughing harder when he saw Kenny.

 

“Kenny! What’s with that shirt, mate? It’s a bit big on you. What is it, your dad’s?” 

 

Kenny looked down and grabbed his shirt self-consciously. “Um...yeah.”

 

“Oh.” Colin said, stifling more laughter.

 

“Colin, why are you here?” 

 

Colin stared back, then looked around like it was obvious. 

 

“Colin?” Kenny sighed. “Is this a dream or something?”

 

Colin grinned. “Do you often dream of me, Kenny?”

 

“I’ve had  _ worse _ nightmares.”

 

Colin stood. “Well, Kenny, I don’t think I would know if it was a dream.” He put his hands in his pockets. “I mean, I don’t think it is, but if it was, I wouldn’t be a reliable source.”

 

“Why are you here, Colin?”

 

“Your parents are out of town, thought you might not want to be alone. Though you might be scared in this big old house. From the looks of it, I’m right.” He said, putting a hand on Kenny’s shoulder. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

“Or worse.” Kenny said, closing his eyes and rubbing his face. He put his hands down and looked back at Colin. “How did you get in?”

 

“Kitchen window, classic point of entry.” 

 

Kenny glanced towards the kitchen. “Yeah, remind me to lock that next time.” 

 

“Sure thing.”

 

“Listen, I’m going back to bed. Do whatever you want. Raid the cupboard or hideout or whatever it is you came here for in the first place, just...be quiet about it, eh?”

 

Kenny trudged back up the stairs hoping that once he got back into bed and closed his eyes, he’d realize it’d all just been another strange dream or sleep walking incident. 

 

Only when he got back in bed, he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes closed. He couldn’t lay still. He huffed and sat up, rubbing his temples. He groped around in the dark for the remote and flipped on the TV. He stared at it, blankly, hoping maybe at the very least, something could bore him to sleep.

 

A few minutes later, his door flung open, and Colin was standing there, curiously looking around.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Colin the Friendly Ghost.” Kenny said, flatly. 

 

“You know, if I’d known you had a TV in here, I wouldn’t have bothered downstairs.” He crossed the room and flung himself onto the bed beside Kenny. “Do you usually watch horror films this late at night? You are a man of depth, Kenny.”

 

“I don’t actually, just seemed comparable to my current situation.” 

 

“Aw, hey, you don’t mean  _ that _ , do you? It’s just your pal, Colin!”

 

“Yeah, my  _ pal _ Colin who breaks into my house in the middle of the night. My  _ pal  _  Colin who blanks me in front of everyone after…” 

 

“ _ Kenny.”  _ Colin purred, in his patronizing, slippery salesman voice. “Come on,” he said, trying to put his arm around Kenny.

 

“Don’t.” Kenny said, glaring. Kenny put his head in his hands and sighed. “Listen...if you want to forget it ever happened, that’s fine. I don’t mind. We can just...We can go back to being friends and everything will be fine and normal in a few weeks, I swear but...don’t be condescending, Colin.” 

 

Colin backed away. “Sorry. I didn’t…” He tucked his hair behind his ear, but it was too short, and it fell in front of his face again. “I really,  _ really  _ didn’t mean to blank you I just get so nervous around people I like!” 

 

His head darted up, he looked over at Kenny, his eyes wide and terrified. “I’m  _ really  _ not good at this stuff. Being...sincere….stuff.”

 

“Yeah, I’d em...I’d noticed.” Kenny said, playing with a stray string on his sweatshirt. 

 

“Is that what you want, though? To just forget it?” Colin’s voice dropped nearly to a whisper. “To pretend it never happened?”

 

Kenny smiled. “No.” he said, with a derisive laugh. “Sure as hell seemed like you did.”

 

“I don’t. That’s why I came over…” Colin said, looking down. “Been kicking myself all day. Couldn’t work up the courage to call you or anything until...Well, I didn’t think you’d answer the phone this late.”

 

“You’d be surprised.”

 

Colin glanced back at Kenny, slowly. “All I’ve wanted to say, all day...from the moment I ducked into my office and locked the door, like an idiot… All I’ve wanted to say is I still want to go out tomorrow, like we said. I still want to see you, like I said. In fact,” Colin said, regaining some of his usual energy, turning to face Kenny fully. “In fact, this morning when I ignored you I was actually on my way to tell you that I’ll probably be making a total arse of myself over the next few weeks, and that I’d hope it wouldn’t upset you.”

 

Kenny bit his lip and thought for a moment. “I have seen you try to ask out girls before…”

 

“Yeah well...I could say the same about you.” Colin said, grinning.

 

“Neither of us is very good at this, are we?”

 

“Match made in hell, I’m afraid. But you know, some of my favorite people have claimed to be directly from hell, so maybe it’s not as bad as people say.”

 

Kenny chuckled. Colin dropped his voice back down to a serious cadence. “Can you forgive me?” 

 

“Colin, if you grovel any more I’ll be sick.”

 

“What, this isn’t groveling!”

 

“It is for you.”

 

“Well, do you?”

 

“Yes. Of course. I’m,” Kenny yawned and laid back, “too tired to talk about this anymore, anyway. And when I hold grudges, I get toothaches.” He yawned again.

 

“Kenny, are you falling asleep?”

“Kenny? Kenny?!”

 

“What? What is it?” Kenny said, sitting up quickly.

 

“No, I was just worried about you. You were muttering in your sleep.”

 

“What was I saying? Wait, how long have I been asleep?”

 

Colin looked down at him, genuine concern on his face flashing red and green from the light of the television. 

 

“I couldn’t hear you, you just seemed upset. You’ve only been asleep about a half an hour.”

 

“You’re still here?”

 

“Yeah, I just em...wanted to see the end of this movie. I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Yeah. It’s em...it’s fine, Colin.” 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Colin said, putting his arm around Kenny and rubbing his shoulder gently.

 

“Yeah…” Kenny said, relaxing his stiff posture and leaning towards Colin. 

 

“Did you mean what you said, earlier? About not wanting me to be alone?”

 

Colin furrowed his brow. “Ye-”

 

“Because we have a spare bedroom, if you want. I could put this TV in there for you. I mean, if you don’t min-”

 

“Em...or you know, I could stay in here. With you… Sleep on the floor, just to see you’re okay. Fight off any boogeymen, ectera, ectera…” 

 

“I can’t let you sleep on the floor, Colin, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

“Woah, woah, I’m the guest, I’m not letting  _ you  _ sleep on the floor. What about that?  _ HM?  _ We’ll just have to stay right where we are.” 

 

Kenny smiled. “God, you’re a tricky one, Colin.”

 

“Hey,” Colin said, putting his hand over his heart. “You’re the one that asked  _ me  _ to stay, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I remember.” 

 

Colin laid back next to Kenny, and coiled his fingers into Kenny’s to try and comfort him. The poor boy was still shaking a bit from his...well, presumably one of those “worse” nightmares he’d mentioned. 

 

Kenny squeezed his hand, then let go, turning and throwing his arm over Colin’s chest. 

 

“Are you sure this isn’t a dream, Colin?”

 

“I’m not so sure myself, anymore.” 


End file.
